Stephanie Sheh
Stephanie Ru-Phan Sheh (born April 10, 1977 in Los Angeles, California) is a Chinese American voice actress, director, script writer and producer. She's known for voicing: Eureka in Eureka Seven, Hinata Hyuga in Naruto and Naruto: Shippūden, Mikuru Asahina in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Orihime Inoue in Bleach and Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon in Sailor Moon. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Clarence (2014) - Debbie (ep4), Girl#1 (ep4), Kid#2 (ep4) *Miles from Tomorrowland (2015) - Po Po *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011) - Mai Le (ep18) *The Legend of Korra (2013-2014) - Zhu Li, Girl (ep42), Kid (ep42), Rohan (ep52) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (2015) - Manon (ep3) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie: Spy Squad (2016) - Renee *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Katana/Tatsu Yamashiro *Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014) - Jinafire Long 'Movies' *Khumba (2013) - Cheerleader Zebra 'Web Animation' *DC Super Hero Girls (2015-2016) - Katana *Monster High (2013-2015) - Jane Boolittle, Jinafire Long Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Nakamura (ep13) *Accel World (2013) - Chiyuri Kurashima/'Lime Bell' *Bleach (2014) - Orihime Inoue *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Mikan Tsumiki (Announced) *Durarara!! (2011) - Kanra (ep8), Rio Kamichika, Setton (ep8), Shinra Kishitani (Young; ep7), Taro Tanaka (ep8) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Rio Kamichika, Store Clerk (ep8), Woman (ep9) *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Rio Kamichika (ep1) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Eureka *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Saizo *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Wendy *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Kinon *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Histoire, Abnes, Mini Histy *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Yuri, Bella *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - Chris *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *K-On! (2011) - Yui Hirasawa *Kashimashi: Girl meets Girl (2011) - Hazumu Osaragi *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Nui Harime *Koi Kaze (2005) - Nanoka Kohinata *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Excel, Eldest Sister (ep14), Klaus (ep24), Masagami (ep21) *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Aisha Kaiser (ep13), Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Additional Voices *Monster (2009-2010) - Boy A (ep49), Clara, Girl (ep9), Hot Dog Vendor, Nurse (ep8), Prostitute C (ep49), Shemel's Sister, Teacher (ep49), Vietnamese Doctor *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Hinata Hyuga, Builder's Son (ep219), Cheering Child (ep175), Child (ep237), Child (ep238), Flashback Voice#4 (ep175), Hibachi, Hishaku (ep225), Honoka (ep227), Iburi Clan Woman (ep353), Nadeshiko Ninja (ep235), Ran (ep288), Rin Nohara, Tamaki (ep189), Woman (ep177), Woman#1 (ep176), Yukata *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Hinata Hyuga *Nodame Cantabile (2010) - Customer A (ep10), Female Student A (ep16), Hajime's Student (ep15), Moe Suzuki, Orchestra Member B (ep3), Party Guest (ep15), Puririn, Saiko's Friend (ep10), Saya's Friend (ep12), Stresemann Girl (ep6), Woman B (ep3), Yuki Inoue *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2015-2016) - Sailor Moon/'Usagi Tsukino' *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Sword Art Online (2013-2014) - Yui *Wolverine (2011) - Agent Tsukino, Lady's Maid (ep10), Madripoor Thug (ep9), Miyuki, Seamstress (ep8) *X-Men (2011-2012) - Armor/'Hisako Ichiki', Girls (ep1), Mothers (ep5), Student (ep5) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Yui 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Orihime Inoue *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Chappy, Orihime Inoue, Soul Girl *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Isane Kotetsu, Orihime Inoue *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Eureka *Fafner: Heaven & Earth (2012) - Maya Tomi *K-On! The Movie (2013) - Yui Hirasawa *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Only Yesterday (2016) - Aiko *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Hidden Leaf Villagers, Hinata Hyuga *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Gertrud Barkhorn (Announced) *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Hinata Hyuga, Himawari Uzumaki 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 003/'Françoise Arnoul' Video Games 'Video Games' *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - The Local Population *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Hinata Hyuga *Pillars of Eternity (2015) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Casty Riernoit *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Flower Girl, Praline à la Mode *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Guan Yinping *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Reporter *Fire Emblem Fates (2016) - Beruka *Hyperdevotion Noire: Goddess Black Heart (2015) - Histoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Histoire, Financier *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - Histoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Histoire, Financier *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - Histoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V GENERATION (2015) - Histoire, Abnes *Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (2013) - Histoire, Abnes *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Candice *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Histoire *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Hinata Hyuga, Kin Tsuchi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Hinata Hyuga *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Hidden Leaf Villager, Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Hinata Hyuga, Rin Nohara *Omega Quintet (2015) - Otoha *Sonic: Lost World (2013) - Zeena *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Agneah *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Princess Hilda, Sabina *Xenoblade Chronicles X (2015) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (91) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 2005-2016. *She has been honored with a nomination for "Best Voice Actress in an Anime Comedy" by the American Anime Awards for her work as Kirie Kojima in Girls Bravo and Guu in Haré+Guu. Category:American Voice Actors